The Fire of Friendship
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: 10 year old Ally had a fear of fire for as long as she could remember. When a night at camp leads to an encounter with a pyronite, could this be the start of conquering her fears and gain a new best friend Rated T for bullying, scary moments, and memories of death.
1. Chapter 1

**(Here is my one shot in the Ben10 series. Disclaimer: I own Ally, Bud, Chad, Mikey, Camp Master Harley, and Camp Master Julie. Ben 10, Heatblast belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin belongs to GoldGaurdiam2418)**

* * *

**The Fire of Friendship**

The air of the countryside was cool and warm, the sun was shinning, and the woods of the Camp Willow Creek looked quiet and empty, waiting for the new occupants to spend the next month of summer camp.

A deep sound of rumbling metal and tires was soon heard and coming over the hill was the camp buses, filled with children, excited for their time out in the woods away from home and having a great time. Among these was a little 10-year-old named Ally, a long black-haired girl with blue eyes , carrying her backpack filled with the needed necessities for her time at Camp Willow Creek.

While all the children lined up in a single file line, the Camp Leaders, four in all, came out to greet the children and address the following events and expectations. The first to speak was Camp Master Harley, a tall, muscular, blonde man of 30 years old.

"Okay campers. Welcome to Camp Willow Creek. As of today each of you will be assigned to each of us Camp Masters as team groups. During your stay here, you and your team will compete in various games and challenges to earn badges for your team. The team with the most badges at the end of the month will have the honor of Hosting the Big Bonfire Celebration, including lighting the bonfire and being the host of the Bonfire Banquet. We all received your names from your applications sent by your parents and have randomly selected each of you to each of the four teams."

As Camp Master Harley called out each of the children's names and assigned them to each of the other Camp Masters, Ally was quiet for a moment as she thought to herself.

_Bonfire? Why a Bonfire? I don't know if I can handle doing something like that. I lost my real parents because of a fire._

Now, Ally was an orphan a long time ago. She had lost her parents due to some one carelessly dropping a lighted cigarette on the front lawn of their house, causing a massive inferno that engulfed most of the house. This all happened while she was just a toddler, and had sustained a 2nd degree burn to her arms and back. This in return gave her a fear of fire. For her parents, only the body of her father was found burnt to a crisp like a Thanksgiving day turkey, but her mother's body was nowhere to be found. Some believe that she was not at home when the fire started or may have escaped out the back door and ran off, but Ally knew she was there when the fire started, after all her mother was the one that got her out of the living room and forced her to run out the front door and that she would be back. Only, her mother never returned, and Ally survived.

After the fire, Ally was taken to the hospital for the burns she had received from the blaze, she had to stay for over 2 weeks to heal before she went to an oprhanage and waited for about 6 years until she finally got adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Drewood. The two picked her out of all the rest because of her amazing art skills and because she was smart and sweet. It took a couple of weeks for Ally to settle in untill she became accustomed to her new home and family. For the first couple of months Ally got to know her new parents as well as the rest of her family, including Rachel Jocklin, a twenty year old girl, who took a liking to her because Ally's drawings were amazing and said that she should be a professional artist when she grew up. Ally liked the comment and she and Rachel became fast friends.

"Ally Drewood, you are with Camp Master Julie of cabin 3." Camp Master Harley called out, stirring Ally out of her memories.

"Yes sir." She answered and went to the tall, blonde woman with red, curly hair with a group of girls. It turned out that most of the four teams were separated by gender, two teams with boys, and the other two for girls.

As each of the teams dispersed to their assigned cabins all the children were given time to settle in and unpack their clothes, tooth brushes, snacks, and photos of their family to remember them by. Ally unpacked all her belongings, including her sketch book, some crayon pencils, and her camera to take some pictures to show her parents when she got home.

…

…

…

…

For the fisrt couple of weeks Ally was having a great time at the camp, doing various fun stuff such as kayaking, fishing, arts and crafts, and hiking. All the sights and sounds were invigorating and beautiful, unlike anything Ally had ever seen. She decided in her free time to draw most of what she had seen from the camp grounds into her scrap book, so much so that some of the children were taking notice. The ones who took in that notice was a group of three boys from cabin 4 under the supervision of Camp Master Owen. These boys names were Bud; a big, burly boy of 14 with a bald head and some pimples on his face, Chad; a tall boy of 13 with brown curly hair and a hooked nose, and Mikey; a short boy of 12 with braces and greasy red hair. Now these boys were not your average nice boys, oh no, these were bad kids, with a reputation as the only bullies of the camp ground. They've done nothing but laze about their cabin with soda and candy, pushing some of the younger camp members around without getting caught, and worst of all, daring the other children to go into the woods in exchange not having their personal belongings be ruined, and most of those dares ended up with the kids losing their personal belongings.

Things have been a bit boring for these three, and when they found themselves a new target for their bullying on Ally, they made it their full time mission to torment her with everything they knew in the "Bully Book", figure of speech, of course. They would put frogs in her shoes, trip her in the lunch area while she is carrying her tray of food, put a bucket of water over the girls bathroom so when ever Ally had to go in she would get drenched, and even mess up her drawings by scribbling random lines and stuff onto her pictures.

Ally dreaded these pranks and horrible teasing the boys did to her, but she tried her best to ignore them. Despite the occasional pranks by Bud, Chad and Mikey, she had done well in most of the games that would earn her team a badge. She did great with arts and crafts, an ace in archery, and even did well in horseback riding. As the half of the week past, the team with the most went to Cabin 3 , Cabin 4 in second, Cabin 1 in third, and Cabin 2 in fourth.

Now one night Bud, Chad and Mikey were desperate to have their team win, they didn't care if the other team mates wanted to win, they were more concerned of themselves winning.

"We got to get us at the top, y'know?" said Mikey.

"I got it, Mikey. What is it that is keeping that goody two shoe of a cabin in first place?" Growled Bud, scratching his bald head. Since he didn't have any hair to protect his head from the sun Bud got a bad case of sunburn.

"Maybe we should get a soda, I'm thirsty." Mumbled Chad. Chad had a hard time listening to his cronies because a few years ago he got hit by a car, but had survived with the exception of brain damage, making it hard for him to concentrate and think about what he was talking about.

"Pipe it! I'm trying to think, dummy." Bud slapped Chad on the arm to get him to shut up.

For a while they stood quiet, waiting for an idea to hit them.

"Hey, haven't you bums notice how that Ally doesn't hangout around the campfire at times, she is usually far back with that nose of hers stuck in her blank book." Bud said.

"Yeah, so what?" Mikey said.

"She hate marshmallows?" Asked Chad, before he got slapped upside the head by Bud.

"No you retard! I think I know why. She is a afraid of the fire."

"What's that got to do with anythin'." Mikey asked.

Bud answered that question by pulling a lighter he had stolen from Camp Master Owens office.

"She loves drawings, but she is afraid of fire. Put 'em together and..." Bud gestured to his two cronies and they immediately got the pointed and chuckled darkly.

…

…

…

…

It was 8:00 at night, and Ally had a hard time going to sleep. She tried her best but she couldn't. So while everyone was asleep, she crept out of the cabin with her sketch book and flashlight, and walked outside to draw. Drawing often happened when she felt happy, sad, or tired, and this was one of those tired moments. She found a comfortable spot at a large oak tree, sat herself down, and began drawing a particular picture she had been hard at work on. It was a picture a lovely, semi-realistic, black horse. In turned out that that horse she was drawing of was her favorite horse at the camp ground, named Midnight for his beautiful black coat. She was getting the body perfectly but was having trouble with the mane and tail.

While she thought about how to fix the problem, and grabby hand came out of nowhere and snatched her book.

"Looks who's out in the dark. Little Miss egg head." Said the familiar voice of Bud.

"Hey, give me back my book!". Ally demanded, but was apprehended by Mikey and Chad, who had grabbed hold of her arms.

"Or what, faggot." Mocked Chad.

"Looks like our friend here wants her dumb drawing back. Hmmm, what should we do fellas?" Snickered Bud as he flipped through each page.

"Stop it, Bud. Just give me back my book and leave me alone. Why do you even pick on me, anyway? I never did anything to you." An angry Ally spoke, struggling to free herself.

"Some little birdie told us that you are a scardey cat around fire. Am I right, baby face?" Taunted Bud as he waved the book around while he fished for something in his pocket.

"I am not, now let me go."

"Don't get fussy, wimp," Mikey snapped. "Tell her what ya got planned, Bud."

"Let us make ourselves a deal, looser. Since you are saying you're not afraid of fire, why don't you prove that."

"What do you want?" Ally asked, knowing that this wasn't going to end well but couldn't back out without losing her book.

'What we want ya to do is go into the forest, see..." Bud began, but then snatched her flashlight. "...without this, and make a nice, big, bright fire. You have 30 minutes to get that fire ready. When your time is up, we'll look for you. Then when we see the fire, we'll give this here book back to ya and never bother you again. But, if there ain't no fire when we get there..." Buds hand in his pocket came out, holding the lighter.

"No, no, please don't burn it, please!" Begged Ally.

"So, we got a deal? Make the fire, or else I've got myself some kindling for our team fire pit." Bud smiled wickedly.

Ally thought about what she should do. She then looked up and nodded.

"Deal."

"Alright, let her go boys, but lead her to the woods and make sure she goes in it." Bud ordered and his cronies lead the girl to the entrance of the woods and Ally went out, no flashlight to guide her, only her small, kindling spark of courage.

…

…

…

…

The woods shed many dark, threatening shadows, sounds of unseen creatures called out like shrieking banshees, and poor Ally was getting scared. But she could not chicken out, or else her drawings would be burnt right in front of her eyes.

"If I'm going to make that fire, I might as well start at someplace where there isn't any grass. I don't want to make a big forest fire." She said to herself, and shivered at the thought. She did not want something that reminded her of her real parents death to happen again. Soon she came upon a dy area with dry dirt, no grass.

"This will do. now I gotta find some wood of some kind." sha said, and started picking up some fallen tree branches that were amazingly around the area. After putting them in a pile, and circling the pile with some stones she found, Ally picked out to sticks to help start the fire. Rubbing the sticks together, she tried her hardest, but nothing happen. Even as she did manage to make a tiny spark, she yelped in fear and stopped.

"Oh, who am I kidding. There is no way I am getting my book back. Why did I have to be scared of fire? Why? Why?". Whimpered Ally as she gave up and sat down in defeat, small tears coming out of her eyes. Now there was nothing she could do to save her artwork.

Suddenly, from behind her, a bright, glowing light came. Ally was relieved at first, for she thought it was one of the Camp Masters with a torch, but when she turned herself around, her breath grew still and she stood frozen in fear.

There, standing right there, was a tall, figure. A figure that seemed to be made of volcanic rock, two big oval eyes, and the most frighting of all, a burning flame of hair on top of it's head. Ally couldn't speak, her eyes locked at the gaze of this fiery beast. this thing was scary, and to top it off, it was on fire.

Ally was soon screaming at the top of her lungs and running away as fast as she could, never looking back in fear that the horrible creature would be behind her. She ran and ran, jumped over big rocks and logs to get away, but she was starting to run out of breath. She had to keep going.

Just when she ran out of breath, she turned around and to her relief, the fire-thing was nowhere to be seen. But that relief was short-lived.

"Ooofff".Grunted Ally as she slammed into the body of none other than Bud, with Chad and Mikey at his side.

"Looks like our deal is off." The bald boy chuckled.

"The baby couldn't take it." Mikey commented.

"Baby need a new diaper." Mumbled Chad.

"Okay boys, you know what to do." Bud ordered, and as the bullies grabbed Ally, she tried to tell them that a fire monster was chasing her but they didn't believe her. As she desperately tried to convince them that she was telling the truth, but Bud paid no attention.

"You know what happens now, stupid." Bud snickered as he held out Ally's sketch book in one hand, showing the page of the horse she was busy with, and in the other he had the lighter.

"NO, NO, DON'T, You have to believe me. There is a monster! Don't burn my book, please!" Ally begged, now shedding tears.

"Say goodbye to your masterpieces, 'Leonardo di Lamo.'" Bud sayed with a taunting laugh as he lighted the lighter and slowly started to bring it to the book, making Ally scream and cry in desperation.

Suddenly, a big burst of light roared out of the trees, ,making all the kids turn around. There, fuming with intense flames and heat was the creature, only now it looked furious. The bullies were petrified at the site, so scared that they forgot about Ally and the sketchbook. Ally, just as terrified as the boys, freed herself from their grip and ran for a place to hide, without even knowing she forgot her book.

"Wha..Wha...What is that?" Stuttered Mikey, almost wetting himself.

"B...b...b..Bad..C..c...c... Candle Man!" Mumbled Chad in fear.

"Run!" Screamed Bud and the boys turned around, but were suddenly surrounded in a ring of fire, and the creature came closer until it was standing before them, staring down with an intense anger in his gaze.

"Don't hurt us, D...d...d...d...Don't hurt us." Mikey shook in fear, and this time he did wet his pants.

"Let us go, please, let us go. We'll do anything, anything." Bud begged.

The creature looked down at Bud for a long while before he uttered one sentence, a cool and raspy voice.

"Get Out."

With that, the boys ran out of the circle of fire, but not without the creature shooting out small fireballs aimed at the seat of both the boys pants.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, my butt is on fire!" Cried the cronies as they ran for their lives.

As the sight of the tree bullies disappeared, the creature chuckled and dusted his hands as if he completed a task. "He, he, heh. that takes care of those guys." he chuckled as he turned around to the girl he rescued, but she was gone.

"Where'd you go, kid?" He said to himself, and began searching for her but didn't take long, for he found her hiding inside a hallow log that was big enough to house her. She gasped when she saw the face of the creature and backed up in fear.

Seeing she was scared of him, he spoke softly,"Hey, kid. It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." He cooed.

"Stay away." Ally whimpered.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried again.

"I can't help it. I have a phobia of fire, and you're made of fire." Ally then began to cry quietly. The creature sighed and spoke again.

"I am sorry that you are frightened. I only wanted to help. No one should be treated like that, even a little girl like you." He said warmly, gaining Ally's attention. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling, as if he wasn't as scary as she thought.

"C'mon out." he offered his hand out to her, but she backed up again.

"Aren't going to burn me,even if I touch you?" Ally asked. This made the creature laugh quietly. "No, I won't burn you. I can control my heat so I won't burn others, especially those who I like."

Like? He liked her? Why on earth would a thing like that like her? Obviously he would not let her stay in the log alone, so Ally slowly reached out and took hold of the hand, only to find out that it didn't burn her like she thought, it felt warm.

"See?" He smiled.

Ally then crawled out and looked up at the thing that had saved her. He didn't look as frightening as he did earlier when he scared off the bullies.

"What are doing out here in the middle of the forest, kid?" He asked.

"I was made to go in here. Those kids you scared off threatened to burn my book if I didn't make a fire." Ally answered, and as she said that she remembered her book and ran off to get it. She found it laying on the ground and scooped it into her arms, thankful that it wasn't burned. The thing followed her and asked why would the bullies have her make a fire, even though she had a phobia of it.

"I guess that they didn't want me around my team, because they think that I am the reason our team back at camp is winning.

"So they thought that by dumping you out here alone would help them and their team win? Now that's not cool at all." He said, feeling disgusted that those boys would do such ah thing. "But, they learned their lesson, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess they have. And they have the burnt pants to prove it." Ally giggled.

Feeling that they talked about the situation, the creature decided to change the subject.

"My name is Heatblast. What's yours?"

"It's Ally, Ally Drewood." She said, but then she remembered that she had to get back, but she didn't know where back was.

"Oh no. How am I going to get back to camp if I don't know the way?" She panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll help with that. Climb on." Heatblast lowered himself so that the girl could climb onto his back, and to Ally's surprise, he propelled himself up to the sky like a rocket and flew them to the campsite.

"You didn't tell me you could fly." Said a surprised Ally as they lowered to the ground right next her cabin. "Thanks for helping me get back."

"No problem." Heatblast nodded, but before he left to return to the forest, Ally grabbed his hand and said, "Wait, would it be okay if I saw you again tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"I thought that since I am warming up to you, maybe you can teach me how to get rid of my fear. Is that okay?"

Seeing that this child wanted his help in conquering her fear, Heatblast smiled and ruffled her hair, making the girl giggle a bit.

"Sure, I'd like to."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(How was it? Part 2 will be done as soon as possible.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is the final part in my supposedly one-shot story. I didn't want it to be long so I cut it into two parts. Let me know what you think in the comments. Disclaimer: I own Ally. Rachel Jocklin is owned by GolGaurdian2418. Ben 10, Heatblast is owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action)**

* * *

The next morning, Ally had remembered what had happened during the night, and could not get the thought of Heatblast from her head. Everything she tried to focus on was interrupted by his face. Why was she so fascinated with him? She should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. And besides she wanted his help in overcoming her fear, or else she would embarrass herself at the Big Bonfire Celebration if she couldn't even start a fire.

So for the entire day, she kept looking at her drawing of Midnight, the black horse with no mane she had trouble on. But then the image of Heatblast's flames came to her and suddenly she got an idea. Using the flames for inspiration she drew smooth, lovely flames onto the horse, instead of hair, deciding that her drawing would be more of fantasy the semi-realistic, and it look great, even better than what she had in mind. Maybe Heatblast wasn't bad at all, after all he did rescue her and provided inspiration to her drawing. Maybe she would keep her promise and see him again, tonight.

…

…

…

…

As soon as it was 8:00 pm, Ally carefully crept out of her cabin, so that she would not wake up her other team members, and began her trip to meet Heatblast. While she walked into the woods, she marked the trees by tying some plastic spoons she had borrowed from the cafeteria, and tied the spoons with some twin she had borrowed from the arts-and-crafts room. She marked the trees she passed so she would not get herself lost again.

"Heatblast! Are you there?" She called out as she came to the middle of the woods, waiting for a response.

"Hello, Heatblast? Are you here? Hello?" Ally called, and still no reply.

"I just know he's going to pop up somewhere." She said to herself as she turned around.

"Hello."

Ally uttered a surprise yelp and moved back, but it was Heatblast. Ally chuckled a little before saying. "There you are. I was looking for you."

"Don't tell me you are lost again." Heatblast joked, knowing well what the little girl was doing here.

"No, I'm not lost. I kept my promise so that you can help get over my fear of fire." Ally spoke.

"I knew that already, Ally. But before we do so, can I ask you something?" He asked, making the girl look at him and nodded. Heatblast then knelt to the childs level and said.

"Why are you afraid of fire?"

Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. She never spoke about what had caused her to fear fire, and was even more nervous when it was being asked by some creature made of flames. But her conscience got the better of her; if he wanted to help, he had to know. She sat herself down and so did Heatblast.

"I lost my family in a fire. It happened when I was really little. I don't remember everything but all I know is that someone tossed a cigarette into your front yard and the next thing I knew, my house was gone, as well as my dad...and...and my... mom." She tried her best not to cry but two small tears came out of her eyes and she wiped them away. "And on top of that, I got burned very badly. The pain was to horrible to endure and I cried for nearly five hours because of the pain that was caused by the fire. That's why I get scared around anything that had been produced by fire. Be it a fire place, campfire, signal fire, or whatever, I was terrified. Just one flame is enough to make me remember what happened."

Ally then buried her face into her arms as she hugged her legs to her chest, feeling very sad about mentioning the loss of her family. Heatblast, now knowing why she was afraid, scooted himself closer to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. To his luck she raised her head and without realizing what she was doing, Ally hugged Heatblast and he returned it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Ally." He cooed, petting the girls long black hair.

"I miss them so much. Why did they have to go, and leave me alone?" Her muffled voice said and Heatblast pulled her away from his chest and looked at her in a gentle gaze.

"I have no idea why they had to die, Ally. But let me tell you something. When somebody you love so much is no longer living, they are still alive. Even if you can't see it, they are there for you, they live on when you remember them and all the good times you had with them. As long as you do that, you are never alone."

"Do you think so?" Ally asked, she tears now gone.

"I know so." Heatblast nodded with a warm smile, and the two hugged each other again. For a short while they stayed that way until Heatblast cleared his throat and they broke free from the embrace.

"Okay, you want to start making your fire?" He said.

"I think so, wait, I know so." She smiled and she and Heatblast started gathering some branches and placed them in a pile and circled the pile with stones, just like Ally did the night before. As they did this, Heatblast told her that he was actually an alien called a Pyronite, and that he crash landed on earth will traveling back to his native planet.

While this was going on, Ally couldn't help but laugh to herself as she looked at Heatblasts face more closely now that she wasn't scared of him. Heatblast quickly noticed and crossed his arms and looked straight at Ally with a playful look in his eyes. "What are you laughing about?" He asked raising one eye, making the girl giggle again.

"Nothing," Ally answered, trying to keep another laugh from coming out of her throat but it was futile.

"You are laughing about something, might as well better tell me or else." Heatblast walked over to her, still having the playful look on his face.

"Or else, what?" Ally squeaked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Or else...THIS!" Heatblast reached out and grabbed the girl, hugging her to his chest and holding her two arms up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Ally giggled, squirming to get herself free.

"I will let you go if you tell me what you were laughing about." Heatblast snickered.

Ally couldn't help but laugh again as she explained. "I don't want to be mean, but your face reminds me of circus clowns face. Just add some polka dot clothes, a red nose, and you'd fit the bill." She giggled.

"A clown? That's it, time for a tummy tickle." He laughed and immediately, his free hand attacked Ally's stomach and started to tickle her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, hey, Stop it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm ticklish, stop, please!" Ally screamed with laughter, but Heatblast only tickled her more faster and harder, earning more laughs.

"Tickle, tickle,tickle." He teased, now wiggling his finger into her belly button.

"AHHHH, Stop, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! I can't take it any more. Ha-ha-ha-hha-ha-ha!" Ally cried and to her relief Heatblast freed her, leaving her on his chest panting hard. After she had caught her breath, they finished up putting the stones in place around the pile and Ally picked out two sticks that might be perfect to help make a spark of fire.

"Are you ready?" Heatblast asked, making sure she wasn't going to back out, but she was ready.

"Okay, here I go." Ally announced and started running the sticks together, but then quickly stopped when a tiny spark emitted from the sticks.

"It's okay, you had it there."Encouraged Heatwave.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work. Just one spark and all I think of is that fire." Ally spoke, shaking a little.

"Don't think about it then. When that spark shows itself again, think of something else, something you like. What do you like, any way." Heatblast inquired.

Ally told him that she loved art, and he in return told her to think about that and not think about the fire. She tried that, but after two sparks she stopped again. Ally then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Heatblast.

"I'm right here. It will be okay." He smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, Ally began rubbing the sticks again, with her alien friend at her side, and thinking about her favorite things, maybe she could conquer her fear. Then a spark emitted from the sticks but sticks time Ally kept calm and then...a fire was made.

Ally stood quiet, watching the flames dance about in front of her. It was mesmerizing; the flames seemed to beckoning to her but she stood where she was at a safe distance.

"You did it, Ally." Congratulated Heatblast, rubbing her back in return.

"I did it. I can't believe it, I'm not scared anymore." Ally grinned in triumph. Now she was no longer afraid, and it was all thanks to her new friend.

…

…

…

…

After that night, Ally started joining her team around the campfire, now enjoying the new great aspect of fire. S'mores, roasted hot dogs, and just plain smoked marshmallows. Ally couldn't have been more happier, and that would soon surpass what would happen on the last week of her camping trip.

After an entire month, cabin 3 won frist place and got the honors of hosting and lighting the Bonfire Celebration, and who was the one who lighted the Bonfire? Ally. She lighted the fire with no fear at all, no turning back at the first spark, no wincing, nothing. She was brave, and it paid off. Everyone had a glorious time at the Celebration, nothing but great food, music and dancing, and Ally had a wonderful time.

Soon it was time to go the next morning, and the bus was back again, ready to bring the children home. But before she went in to the bus, Ally made a quick visit to the forest and taped a picture on a tree in hopes that Heatblast would find it. No sooner had she left, Heatblast appeared and saw the picture. It was a drawing of him and Ally sitting by a campfire, eating some s'mores. As he looked at the picture he saw that underneath the picture were the words, "Thank you, for everything. You are my best friend." written on it. Heatblast couldn't help but shed a lava tear from looking at the picture and held it close to him. He was going to miss her, but he knew that someday they would meet again. What he didn't know was that it would be a year before that would happen, and it all happened after meeting a young 20-year-old girl named Rachel and moving into her mansion.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, that is the end. Or is it? The sequel to this is in progress and will be up as soon as I recover from my wisdom teeth extraction. So long.)**


End file.
